onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page Design 1
Design Brief Okay time to get out the cookies (a British saying cookies instead of biscuits is odd huh?) and sit here and nibble on them while I jot a few things down. Okay here is the criteria so far: # ... The Logo... #Don't loose contents section, but redesign it. #Did you know... - Keep. #No red links! So whatever is linked to from main page has to be there for sure. #Links to sites... now I want this at the bottom of the page, where there is plenty of room. We could have a separate page... But in my experience with sites no one reads them. Defeats the point. (Yum these cookies are good!'). #Quote of the day. Don't know how this works, don't understand, there is no expo for it... Loose it! # ...What Logo...? T_T #Spoiler warnings. Got it I'll add that. #Selection of featured articles. I'm looking at 6 to start out with... Crew member... crew/organisation... A place.... (''cookies =^.^=)... A devil Fruit... And 2 other more random things. Perhaps a chapter or a episode. #New colour scheme. I'll start out with our current one, but will change it accordingly. #Better link to Wikipedia. # ... We need a Logo! (Munch, munch...)My first thoughts are that we have a lot to go through... It isn't going to work any other way unless templates are involved. I'd like to keep it as simple as possible, Joekido's page was great, but it took all afternoon to fix it due to its complex design. One-Winged Hawk 12:43, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Umm, I think my post on selection of featured articles may have somewhat been misinterpreted. I kinda meant along the lines of us carefully selecting a featured article through elections and stuff. I kinda didn't meant for us to have more than one featured article but that's still a good idea. More stuff on display means more interest. :Anyway, here are some main page designs that may give some inspiration. We don't necessarily have to rip them, just see how they do things. :Harry Potter, Matrix, Where's Waldo,Final Fantasy :Mugiwara Franky 15:35, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Aye, I've been looking at other Wikias today. I have a lot of mixed ideas running through my head right now. Trying to pull one single idea is the problem right now. One-Winged Hawk 22:30, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Right spent yesterday jotting down ideas. I'm (almost) ready to start (I have a thing to do for university). When I'm ready, I'll begin (this afternoon when the anything is done). Okay a basic plan (this goes from top downwards): *Top banner (not sure on the approx size, but the width will be about 700 px I think). *Spoiler warning. *Did you know... I'm only going to have a small single fact here. The spoiler warning and Did you know will separate the top banner from the rest of the page (acting as a page break). *Introduction. Sort and sweet I'm thinking. *Thinking about the contents page... That scrolling box MF recently found might help here. I'm play around with the idea of a scrolling box contents section. This will be on the left hand side. *Right side - Featured articles. *Another page break... Not quite sure what to put here but thats what I'm thinking on. *Another text box, still thinking on this one again. *Site links. haven't quite thought about how to go about this... I'll sort this out when I get that far. Some of this might not go according to plan, I will know this afternoon after I've done the thing for uni. This is just one plan for the main page. I want to try for 4 in the end if possible. One-Winged Hawk 07:46, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Big Sorry University is getting in the way... after Friday though, I'll be done with university.Its just the last days of studio time are almost up and I'm trying to get things done before my end of course show. After that, I'm free to do this as well as finally get round to serious wikia editing again. And after June the 4th, I'll be free to do just about anything. :) One-Winged Hawk 07:13, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Started Okay I placed some basics stuff here. I'll continue later. Seems I got some coding wrong when I was writing the Contents and Featured articles coding. I need to study that texting a little. 82.34.192.189 07:12, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Gosh, sorry for the delay, but I had some last minute University stuff to finish off... Now I'm ready to begin. Watch this space this week and I'll get it done. :University sucks. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 11:23, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::Okay I'm onto contents page now... What I'm pondering (my original design h as a table much like how we originally had things with it) is a table with small pictures next to them.... Sort like: ::|----------|-----------------------------| ::|.PIC...|......TEXT Here........| ::|_____|_________________| :: Oh what a lazy girl I'm getting... And that took longer to get right then the actual text... Never mind.. ::Featured articles... I might have in a text box with 4 sections... Not my original design for this page but I'm pondering things here. This is my first uni-happy-free day I've had since... Whenever. :/ One-Winged Hawk 19:54, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :::I think I think better when I'm munching on cookies. lol. One-Winged Hawk 19:56, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :::Useless trivia= The space on our pages is 695px wide... Why not 700px wide I don't know. One-Winged Hawk 21:31, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Re-Organize Last night I had to get rid of unnecessary links and leave behind important links. Soon I will nominate , (since Ohara Incident can explain her past), Translation Notes and a restart template to be deleted. I will do away with links since we can create an events that would describe the character then giving them their own pages Joekido 20:30, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :Well Joekido, a lot of our pages (such as the Vs. pages) are written on either character and/or should be on the chapter pages. Its time we cut down some our useless pages like that don't you think? Initially, someone should be able to type "World Government" and get ALL the info on them. Not resulting in having to go from WG to other pages for scraps of info. For example: Shanks saves Luffy should only be on: Luffy's, Shanks', Anime ep.4, Manga chapter 1 pages. We don't need a "Luffy is saved by..." flashback page or anything like that. All such pages can be redirected to another page. :I'm fine with waiting while you sort out the stuff Joekido. Right now I can work around the contents and such like pages. ;) One-Winged Hawk 20:39, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Yes, I will start bombing out useless pages. There are pages that can belong to a fansite then here. This site is not AP.net, this is an open site that allows all users to edit the page. Yes I will deal with the battle section. Because I'm afraid that section closely rescrambled AP.net. Back in Oct. I though of adding sections from AP.net to copy AP.net, the problem is this was only for the stake of revenge then helping to improve this site (until you Angel, had to "stop" me) and having to go through a lot of trouble I decided we should not have these sections anymore since this is not a fansite and we really don't need them. Don't get me wrong, I still believe in separate pages but there are sections that need to be fused. If you look at the battle list in AP.net, you will find many useless, unnecessary links and we can't make that mistake. Right now that site is slow and the only person updating the site is Cinder, other people rarely edit that site. Ivotas and Solar Knight quited, Dr. Chopper disappeared, OnePieceLover once in a while edit that site. Ubig, Le Lawliet, Terek and Mumbo rarely touched that site and I was stripped from that rank. Honestly I find it more fun to edit this site then AP.net. The administrators and the Moderators never touch that site unless there is an event in the forums or when they feel like it. 90%, I'm not kidding; 90% of the site is updated by Cinder who works really hard on that site and she mostly handle everything there. This site has everything that AP.net don't have. Hell the culture section there is badly done and many pages there are badly done, I'm not kidding. If you don't believe me you can go there and see for yourself. Hell you won't find any information on Thriller Bark yet Don't get me wrong, I'm not laughing at the site, I'm not thumb-downing it, I'm only stating the fact and my point is I cannot follow AP.net which is what I'm trying to do, clean up the site and get rid of unnecessary sections and I no longer wanted to follow the AP.net standard anymore. I pulling this site away from AP.net so we won't be a rabid fansite instead we want everyone to enjoy a site without any fanboyism in it. I meant no offense AP.net editors, I like that site yet this site cannot be a clone of AP.net. Sorry AP.net editors if you found my message a little to harsh. Joekido 23:10, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :I never really pay attention to other sites, so I don't try to compete with any one else. If this site ends up good, it ends up good... We'll KNOW when things are getting bad. Right now we have a steady trickle of random IPs flooding in the site, which is interesting and a couple of regular registered editors who have appeared from no where which is great. :The best thing about this site or AP for that matter is you don't feel committed to edit, yet you can see the progress of pages over time and you are left with some form of achievement in that you help contribute to something. You don't get this on most other forms of websites run by a single fan. Usually, they start the site and get disheartened or loose interest, or (as I did once with my own site) forget to edit. :Anyway, I wasn't aiming things at you back in Oct Joekido in particular, its just you did A LOT of mistakes. Perhaps it was because you were a AP editor previously, whereas I was a wikipedia editor who just had a hard time there and had come from a stressful place to here. Its just if we do everything on our own plan without looking at other sites, you get a more original result. Considering how this started off with everything a clone of wikipedia, we've come a long way. This is how wikipedia should look (with a couple of less of our fan things), only other things prevent you from doing so. :When I've added a few more merchandise to the site I've found, I'll bring up to pace some of the other things on the site. I'll move onto chapters and episodes. My aim for this week though is to get the main page complete. And if I don't, everyone is free to have digs at me. :P One-Winged Hawk 09:18, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Yep, I totally agree with you. And I know that you were trying to help before yet that is why I added "" on stop however now that I'm beginning to see that there are things this site can have and cannot have and I came to agree with different terms and I must really create an original idea; something I did not thought of back in Oct. Remember I was an editor on Wikipedia as Edwardadrian, and I got stripped from my AP.net rank since Aug, 2006 and when I first got here, you guessed it; I was as stressful as you are. But remember Angel, I forgave you and I will work together here better then making dumb arguments. Anyway about your changes on the Main Page design, why did you removed "News", "Did You Know" and "Featured" section? Will you put them back later? What would you do with Chapters and Episode? Some of the Episode entry is copied off from AP.net so we may need to start working on that. Joekido 09:41, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Well any news is destined for the "current Events" page so we kinda did need it... Maybe the latest thing on it... I'll think about it. "Did you know and "Featured" sections... I just haven't got round to them. "Did you know" I've trying to place on the design. My original design I had on text format had it about the Spoiler section part of the page. I'm think of adding it under the contents and featured articles section. Or next to content. I might move "featured article" closer to the top, due to its suppose to be a eye-catcher. Early stages still. One-Winged Hawk 10:42, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Almost Ready... Just the featured articles and contents sections left to do... :D One-Winged Hawk 10:46, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Done... Ready for discussion. I'll be redoing the "did yo know" and contents, if Joekido doesn't. Just for now I have to sit down and work out the layout for them. I was waiting on Joekido, but he hasn't done anything with them since he edited the contents sections, so IU've just inserted them for now. While this is in the air... Now lets go off and see to those chapter/episode pages! One-Winged Hawk 16:15, 17 June 2007 (UTC) If you feel you're ready, you can put it in the main page for demonstration. I like to see your new design Joekido 20:47, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Finished!!! Well basically yeah, done now. I had to wait a while for that idea on the contents to pop into my head, but here it is. May need some fine tuning, but thats not important! ITS DONE!!! :D One-Winged Hawk 20:34, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages